Inuyasha meets Ranma!
by Isevale
Summary: InuRanma crossover. Basically the Inu characters meet the Ranma characters. Somehow, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo find a way to pass through the well. Crazyness persues!
1. Transfer Students

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Chapter One: Transfer Students**

**Feudal Era**

"Fine! If your going to be that way then I'm going to go back home!"

"No, Kagome wait-"

"Sit boy."

WHAM

"Ow."

Once again Inuyasha and Kagome's voices could be heard arguing for miles.

Sango sighed turning to Miroku, and shaking her head asked,"Must they always argue like this?" Miroku just shrugged.

Fed up, Kagome stomped by the pair towards the well.

**Kagome's Time**

Kagome climbed up over the edge of the well and opened the doors leading outside. She walked into her house and slipped off her shoes at the same time calling out, "I'm home."

"Oh, Kagome. We were wondering when you were going to come back." Kagome was greeted with relief from her mother as she walked in to her kitchen. "We just started eating supper. Are you hungry?"

Kagome sat down and stared at the dishes packed with food sitting spread out on the table. "Definitely."

**Next Day**

"Kagome walked up to the front of the school and sighed_. I'm so far behind; I'll never catch up now. I'll have to repeat the grade!_

"Oh, Kagome, your back at school." Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by her friends' sudden appearance.

"Yeah."

"I heard yesterday that you had hypothermia. Boy, that sure cleared up fast, huh?"

Kagome sweat dropped and walked in the front doors of the school, her friends on either side of her. "Yeah, um, it wasn't very serious though, so…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Well, you missed a lot. We got a bunch of new transfer students while you were gone."

"Transfer students?"

"Yep."

**End of Gym Class**

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she heard the final bell ring. She opened her locker in the girls change room and pulled out her clothing to change back into. She pulled her shirt off over her head and was about to put on her other one when she heard screaming. Turning around, she gasped as she felt a sudden heaviness on her chest. Looking down she saw an old man who looked up at her and gave her an ugly smile while saying, "Hello cutie!"

She screamed and tried to hit the new attachment to her chest but the man jumped out the window before she could land the punch.

"Get back here you pervert!" A girl with short blue hair was running after him but stopped infront of Kagome and growled. Noticing the horrified look on Kagome's face she sighed.

"I'm so sorry."

"Gaaaah. You know that man!" Kagome looked at the girl now standing infront of her and saw her shake her head.

"Sadly, yes. Grandfather Happosai used to do this at my old school to."

_Old school? _Kagome looked at the girls face and realized that she had never seen her before. "Oh, are you one of the transfer students?"

"Uh, yeah. My name's Akane Tendou."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you. I heard there was a bunch of new students." Akane smiled at her and Kagome smiled back. After the all to polite moment, they both realized they were standing in their underwear so they put their clothes on and left the school.

* * *

Alright, first chapter finished! I hope you people enjoyed it! I'd appreciate any feedback you want to give me. It's kind a the basic same idea as one of my friend's stories who just can't seem to get motivated and update, so, yeah. 

Cya!


	2. Ranma's Secret

Next chapter up! Thanks for thereviews!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ranma's Secret**

They opened the door at the front of the school and walked down the pavement path to the gate when Akane stopped. Kagome kept on walking until she realized that Akane had stopped and ran back to her. Seeing the confused look cross Kagome's face Akane began to speak. "I'm waiting for someone."

The confusion passed and Kagome nodded.

"Who're you waiting for?"

"Hey Akane." A male voice sounded from behind Kagome. She yelped and turned around.

"That's who."

"Hey Akane, you hanging around cute girls hoping it'll rub off on you!" He snickered and Akane threw her bag at him, hitting him over the head. Kagome blushed.

"Ha ha, very funny Ranma."

"So, who's your friend?"

"This is Kagome."

They started walking and Kagome looked at Akane and back at the boy, who she'd assumed was named Ranma, as Akane introduced him.

"This is Ranma."

"Thas' me."

Kagome nodded and as they got to a corner they went opposite ways.

"Bye Akane, Ranma. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye!"

**Next Day**

Kagome rubbed her eyes and mumbled. "Stupid Inuyasha. Coming to get me to come back in the middle of the night." She yawned and walked down the sidewalk towards the school.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Akane running towards her, Ranma close behind. When Akane finally reached Kagome she looked at her strangely and commented. "You look terrible, you not get much sleep last night?"

"Naw."

"Even with bags under her eyes she still looks cuter than you!" Ranma said sticking his tongue out at Akane. She pushed him and he fell backwards into a pool. Kagome was too tired to care.

When he finally emerged he sputtered and yelled at Akane, not noticing Kagome's bloodshot eyes practically bulging out of her head.

"Hey! What did ya do that fo-"

"WHAT THE-"

"See Akane, now look what you did!" Ranma yelled in his high-pitched girl voice shaking his flaming red hair to dry it off.

Ranma got out of the pool and Akane went to go get hot water. Akane came back a few minutes later with a kettle and poured it over Ranma's head.

Kagome stood and stared with a shocked look on her face. "Oh. My. God."

They heard the school bell ring (by now they were already a couple minutes away) and they raced to get to school before the teachers got to mad.

While running, Akane told Kagome, "I'll tell you all about it after school. You can come over, okay?"

Kagome nodded and ran to her first class.

**After School**

Kagome got out of school and went to meet Akane where they had stopped to wait for Ranma the day before. Both Akane and Ranma were there waiting for her.

"Hi." Kagome walked up to them, "Now you'll explain what **he** is?"

"Hey!"

"When we get to the dojo."

"Right. Wait…dojo?"

"Yeah, my father decided to move the dojo where we used to live here."

"O-kay."

They finally got to the dojo and Akane introduced Kagome to her sisters, her father and Mr. Saotome.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"It's always nice for Akane to bring home new friends." Kasumi said, smiling politely.

Akane, Ranma and Kagome sat at a table as they told Kagome about Ranma's secret. When they were finished Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Wow. And I thought I was the only one who could ever be that weird."

Akane tilted her head to the side and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh…hehe…" Kagome swallowed and mentally cursed herself for saying what she did out loud. _Should I tell them about Inuyasha?_

"Hey, you hear my secret, we hear yours."

"Ranma. She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to."

"Then, I won't!" Kagome responded in a relived tone.

* * *

Review please!

Cya!


	3. More Weirdos

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Well maybe if I…never mind! Hehe…oops.

* * *

**Chapter Three: More Weirdos**

Inuyasha sat by the well, debating whether or not he should go get Kagome. _Last time when I tried, Kagome got really mad and sat meten times! TEN! Do I even want her to come back after that? Feh, why does she have to go running off home all the time? She is such a pain. I guess I should go get her since I need her to find the jewel shards for me._

Inuyasha sighed and jumped onto the edge of the well. "Guess I gotta go." He jumped and was surrounded by a familiar blue light.

Soon Inuyasha found himself standing at the bottom of the well and he climbed out into the well house. He then made his way to Kagome's actual house.

**Back in the Feudal Era**

"So he's finally going back to get her." Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo stood up from behind the bushes they were hiding behind and walked into the clearing near the well.

"I took him long this time." Shippo said hoping onto Miroku's shoulder. Shippo lost his footing and tripped, falling into the well.

"Shippo!" Both Sango and Miroku cried out as he fell. When they looked down he wasn't there.

"Shippo? Where did he go?"

Sango jumped into the well, closely followed by Kirara, so she could get a better look at where he was. Miroku watched as she fell and was amazed to find that she too disappeared.

"What's happening here?" Miroku followed them into the well and was surrounded by a bright blue light. "What the-" Miroku gasped as he felt himself touch down to the ground again. There was Shippo, Sango and Kirara all standing infront of him.

"What is happening? We're still in the well aren't we? Did you guys see that blue light?" Shippo bounced up and down as he asked the questions.

"I don't know Shippo. Maybe we should get out of the well."

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha opened the front door to Kagome's house and burst in at the same time saying. "Kagome, get your butt out here!" As soon as he entered the house he regretted what he did right away when he saw a strange boy and girls sitting at the table with Kagome.

"Uh…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, food hanging out of her mouth, staring at Inuyasha. Her expression quickly changed from surprise to anger. "What are you doing here? I told you to go away!"

Akane and Ranma were both shocked by the sudden appearance of the hanyou, and even more shocked at his ears. They stared, open-mouthed in awe. Inuyasha soon noticed and glared at them. "What are you looking at!"

As surprised as they all were at Inuyasha's appearance what happened next almost made them faint.

**Our Other Feudal Friends**

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo stood in the door that Inuyasha had left open when he barged in to find Kagome. They walked in and saw Inuyasha standing in another doorway leading to the kitchen. When Kagome saw them her eyes practically bulged out of her head. "H-how…W-what?"

Inuyasha turned around and pointed at the group formerly standing behind him. "How did you guys get here?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Miroku responded.

* * *

Short chapter, hey? It was actually supposed to be longer than it is, but there's a part I need to change that's going to be in the next chapter. That was a long sentence. Anyhow, I'll try to fix it and update soon.

PS: Review please!

Cya!


	4. Fighting and Perversion

Wow, I got way more reviews than I thought I would on the last chapter. Thanks all! This chapter is longer than the other one but not by much. I got a few comments saying that they're short but that's just how I write them I guess. I'll try harder to make them longer.

Anyway, I think I've rambled enough already.

You already know I don't own Inuyasha so I don't need to keep repeating myself.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fighting and Perversion **

By now, Akane and Ranma were thoroughly confused.

"And you thought I was weird." Ranma said shaking head. "She's got friends with dog ears and puffy tails."

"Ranma be nice."

Inuyasha glared at the pair talkingwhispering Kagome. Shippo looked behind him at his tail.

"Okay, maybe everyone should just sit down and we can sort everything out," Kagome suggested.

They all sat down at the table and Sango explained what happened to get then all to Kagome's time. "Well, Shippo tripped off of Miroku's shoulder and fell into the well and he disappeared, so Kirara and I followed him, I can only assume Miroku followed us, and we ended up here."

"I still don't know how you got through the well."

"They came through a well?"

"Yeah Akane. Usually only me and Inuyasha can go through the well that transports us between now and Feudal Japan."

"Oh."

"Dumb as a brick." Ranma whispered to Inuyasha sitting next to him. Inuyasha laughed slightly and Akane glared at the both of them.

"You shut up."

"You should not say such things about such a beautiful lady such as Akane." Miroku said. Suddenly, he kneeled infront of Akane and took her hand.

Akane blushed madly at Miroku's statement. Kagome sweat dropped and spoke up. "Umm, Akane…"

"Akane, will you bear my child?"

"Oh brother." Kagome buried her face in her hands.

"Eh?" Akane jerked backwards away from him and slapped him as hard as she could. "Get away from me you pervert!"

"Anyway," Kagome began to talk again as Sango dragged Miroku away from Akane. Kagome smiled and continued, "I think we should make the best of this."

**Next Day**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all stayed at Kagome's house during the night. The next day was Saturday, so the rest of them didn't have to go to school. Kagome and Akane decide to take Sango to the mall and the guys were going to the dojo.

"Alright, bye guys." Kagome called back after dropping the boys off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Feh. We should be out hunting jewel shards now, but nooooo. 'We should make the best of this' she says."

"Stop complaining Inuyasha. Besides, your Kagome impression is pathetic."

"Hmph."

"I guess you guys should come in then." Ranma walked in the house and motioned for the others to follow. He showed them both around first and then they went to the training hall.

"Do you do martial arts?"

"I fight, yeah."

"Wanna fight me?"

"You? Ha! You really that eager to die?"

"I'll kick your ass before you can even touch me!" Inuyasha and Ranma began to fight and Miroku sighed.

"He can always find someone to fight no matter what time period he's in."

"No kidding." Shippo said sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall.

"I'm going to explore. You stay here, Shippo, and make sure they don't kill each other." Miroku turned and left the training hall and ventured out down the hallway. "Hmm, what to do? It's even more boring here than it was in my own time." Miroku wandered further down the hallway and turned into a room where he saw an old man watching TV and ironing something that Miroku couldn't make out. Miroku ventured further into the room to see what the old man was doing.

"Whoa! I take it back!" Miroku exclaimed as he looked onto the TV screen to see a bunch of women doing aerobics on the screen. Miroku sat down beside the old man and drooled while staring at the TV. "I don't know what this contraption is but I like it."

"Ain't it great sonny?" Happosai said to the young monk sitting beside him.

"Yeah."

"The only think that could make it better is if they were all wearin' these!" Happosai said holding up a bra he'd previously been ironing. Miroku looked up from the TV screen and reached out for the bra, drooling all the while.

"Don't touch it! It's one of my favorites from my collection!"

"Collection?"

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a couple of days. I wrote it school so I just need to type it.

Reviews are always good!

Cya!


	5. Shampoo?

**Chapter Five: Shampoo?**

The girls walked through the various shops at the mall, occasionally buying clothing or accessories (mostly for Sango) or anything else they liked. Soon, after about an hour of shopping they got hungry and went to the food court.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Akane asked the other two girls.

Sango scanned the room with a surprised look on her face. "Wow! There are so many different places. Hm, why don't we go there!" She pointed to one area where the sign read: Cat Café.

"Oh…My…God." Akane gasped as she read the sign. "It can't be…"

"What?" Kagome looked at her quizzically. As they approached the counter they saw a girl with long purple-blue (I'm not quite sure what colour her hair is.) hair dressed in a short Chinese style dress.

"Nihao!" The girl said smiling cheerily.

"…Shampoo."

"Oh, Akane. You follow Shampoo all way here? You finally ready to give up Ranma?" Shampoo asked in her heavy, Chinese accent.

"We just want to order some food.' Kagome piped up from behind Akane.

"Okay, what you have?"

The girls all ordered their food and sat down at a table to eat.

"So Akane, how do you know that girl?"

"Hm…Oh, you mean Shampoo? It's a long story that I really don't want ot get into right now."

"Aww. Alright, but you'll tell us later right?"

"Okay. Later."

"We'd better go now. The guys'll be wondering were we are." Akane said after throwing away the Styrofoam container her food had previously been in.

"Or beating the crap out f each other." Kagome giggled as she and Sango mimicked Akane's action and left the mall.

**At The Dojo**

"Ha! I smoked you!" Inuyasha laughed as Ranma struggled to his feet. "You should be glad I didn't pull out my Tetsusaiga and cut you right in half!"

"I'm. Not. Beaten. Yet!" Ranma got to his feet but fell back down almost immediately after.

"Face it! You're beat!" Inuyasha gloated as Ranma sighed heavily and started to crawl across the floor.

Finally realizing the absence of a certain monk Inuyasha asked, "Hey, where's Miroku?"

Inuyasha looked around and then left the training hall, Ranma trying to crawl after him. They got to another room down the hall and walked in. The TV was on, aerobics, but nobody was there.

"Looks like the freak was here." Ranma said as he crawled in after Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha picked a staff up off the ground and turned around to face Ranma. "Looks like Miroku was here as well."

"Hm…I think I know where they might be." Ranma stood up, recovering miraculously. He led the Inuyasha through the house and stopped soon after infront of the doors leading to Happosai's room. Ranma slammed the doors open to reveal Happosai and Miroku sitting in the center of the room, surrounded by piles of women's underwear.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed as soon as he saw Miroku.

"Hello boys! Come to help me sort out my collection have you?" Happosai asked Inuyasha as he entered the room and grabbed Miroku by his ponytail, dragging him out of the room.

"Hell no!" Ranma slammed the doors shut as they left. "Great, now there's two perverts!"

"Ow! Inuyasha let go!" Miroku hit Inuyasha on the head as Inuyasha released Miroku's hair.

The girls got back to the dojo and upon arriving witnessed Inuyasha pulling Miroku by his ponytail and Miroku hitting Inuyasha on the head.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kagome said as the other two girls walked up beside her.

* * *

I really don't have much to say this time. Usually I ramble on about something or another. Not so much in this fic as in my other one. That was really pointless. Oh well…review please!

Cya!


	6. Shampoo's back!

**Chapter Six: Shampoo's back!**

**Re-cap:**

"We'd better go now. The guys'll be wondering were we are." Akane said after throwing away the Styrofoam container her food had previously been in.

"Or beating the crap out f each other." Kagome giggled as she and Sango mimicked Akane's action and left the mall.

The girls got back to the dojo and upon arriving witnessed Inuyasha pulling Miroku by his ponytail and Miroku hitting Inuyasha on the head.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kagome said as the other two girls walked up beside her.

**Continued**

"Oh, you're back." Miroku said as he straitened out the ponytail at the back of his head.

"And guess who we met at the mall Ranma." Akane said, slipping off her shoes and entering the house.

"Who?" All of a sudden, Ranma felt a weight pulling him backwards.

"Nihao Ranma!"

"Waaaaah! Shampoo!" Ranma jumped and Shampoo let her arms drop from around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Shampoo follow Ranma here so we can marry!"

"Marry?"" Inuyasha and Miroku said simultaneously as they stared at the pair.

"Yeah, it says in some Amazon law that if a man beats an Amazon women, she must get him to marry her." Akane told them, a bored look on her face.

Miroku straitened and took his staff from Inuyasha's hand. "Really now?"

"Oh no you don't!" Sango grabbed him before he could get very far.

"Sango, I didn't know you minded so much!"

"No, but I mind where your hand is right now!" She whipped around and slapped him as hard as she could.

Sango stomped away, leaving Miroku unconscious on the floor. Kagome ran after her and Akane after Kagome. After watching the girls leave, Shippo jumped down by Miroku and Inuyasha and Ranma knelt down infront of him.

"Not like he didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, but this time she hit him a lot harder than usual."

"He seems to be getting worse lately though." Inuyasha hoisted Miroku up onto his shoulder and followed after the girls. Shippo jumped onto Ranma's shoulder, surprising him a bit, then followed Inuyasha to the front door.

They all arrived at the front doors of the dojo. The girls already had their shoes (Kagome invited Akane over in case you were wondering) and coats on and were about to leave when the guys appeared at the doors.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha ran to catch up with them. Shippo jumped off Ranma's shoulder and went after them as well.

"If you're coming then hurry up!" Kagome yelled back at them.

"What, you can't wait?"

"Isn't Inuyasha usually the impatient one and Kagome asking him to wait?" Miroku said, his voice muffled in Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha dropped him in surprise.

"What the hell?"

The girls all sighed and continued walking.

* * *

This has just been a short kind of in between chapters, chapter. It's just so that it finishes the last chapter and stops so that I can write the next part, which has nothing to do with what's going on in this chapter. Gawd, it's not even 600 words! Anyhow, I think I've rambled on enough.

Cya! (I'm not even gonna beg for reviews this time, but you could if you'd like to!)


	7. Kouga and Ryouga

**Chapter 7: Kouga and Ryouga**

Ryouga snarled as he walked through the shrine. "Curse you Ranma Saotome!" He stopped infront of the well house.

"The well house door opened as he yelled, "I'll get you Ranma Saotome!"

"Who're you?" Kouga asked

"Me? Who are you?" Ryouga asked in return.

Kouga hmphed and tried again." What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Ryouga mimicked.

They continued asking weird questions for a while until Kagome and the others came back to the shrine. "Kouga?" Kagome saw Ryouga and Kouga having their question contest and looked at them quizzically.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kagome! I was looking for you when I ran into…"

"Ryouga?" Akane walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" I thought you were going to be gone longer."

"Uh, well I…um. I was, but…I have to go now!" Ryouga shouted the last part as he ran away from the shrine and out onto the street.

"O-kay. That was strange." Miroku said.

"Isn't everything nowadays?" Kagome said. "I mean it seems like anyone can get through the well. She sighed and walked up to the house. "C'mon, let's go inside.

Kouga ran up beside her. "Gladly." He put his arm around her shoulder. Inuyasha ran up to them and pushed him into the bushes. Kouga sat up and blinked.

"Hey if you wanna fight do it fair!" He yelled as he talked Inuyasha to the ground. As soon as Inuyasha was standing up again Kagome yelled, "Sit boy!"

WHAM "Ow, Kagome! What the hell was that for?"

"Cause she obviously likes me more!" Kouga jumped, about to hit Inuyasha when Kagome grabbed him by the tail and dragged him away.

"Stop fighting!" She yelled at them. "You'd think that you guys were five years old the way you act!"

"But Kagome…" Kouga whined but got cut off.

"No buts'! Now get inside and sit (WHAM) down!"

"Aaaaagh! Would you stop saying that! Inuyasha moaned, his face covered in dirt. She scowled at him and he backed off.

"Are they always like this?" Ranma leaned in and whispered to Miroku.

"Constantly."

"I've never seen Kagome act so violent." Akane said.

"Kinda reminds me of you." Ranma stuck his tongue out at her and laughed.

"Shut up!" Akane yelled as she hit him over the head.

"Will you all just shut up!" Sango yelled as loud as she could and everyone stopped arguing.

"Whoa…"

"Now let's all just get inside and calm down!" Sango huffed and walked into the house. They all just stared at her.

"Come on! Inside! Now!" Shaking off their shock at Sango's behavior, they all followed her inside and sat down.

Eventually they all got inside and sat in her living room, talking about random things. Kagome sat on a couch, Inuyasha and Kouga on either side of her. Sango was on a chair beside them with Kirara sitting on her lap. Miroku sat on another couch next to Akane and Ranma and Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder.

After a while, Kouga stood up and announced, "I think I'm going to go for a walk and explore a little."

"But you don't know you're way around." Kagome said.

"Would you rather me stay and we can kick them out and have some alone time." He said kneeling infront of her grabbing her hand.

"Uh…" Kagome blushed.

"Go out and get hit by a car or something!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he kicked him out the door, slamming it after him.

Kouga stood up and looked around the shrine until he finally found his way onto the street. As he walked he was amazed by all the strange technology. He walked about halfway down the block near Kagome's house until he stopped to stare a streetlight.

**Kagome's house**

"Inuyasha, that was uncalled for. It's not like I was going to accept his offer or anything." Kagome said as Inuyasha re-entered the room.

"I'm not so sure." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"What! Oh, you…" The other's could she Kagome's anger rise.

"That was not smart." Ranma said seeing Kagome's reaction.

"SIT!"

* * *

I hope you liked it. I figured that it's been a while since I last updated. I had to put Kouga and Ryouga in because they're two of my favorite characters ever! And, if you were wondering, Ryouga will show up again later. Maybe even next chapter…

And, so you don't have to say it, yes, the beginning was very, very badly written. Truth is, I cut out some of it 'cause it was even worse before. Hard to imagine, ne?

You know what seems to motivate me to update? Reviews that's what!

Cya!


	8. Fight

**Chapter Eight: Fight**

**Recap:**

"Go out and get hit by a car or something!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he kicked him out the door, slamming it after him.

Kouga stood up and looked around the shrine until he finally found his way onto the street. As he walked he was amazed by all the strange technology. He walked about halfway down the block near Kagome's house until he stopped to stare a streetlight.

**Kagome's house**

"Inuyasha, that was uncalled for. It's not like I was going to accept his offer or anything." Kagome said as Inuyasha re-entered the room.

"I'm not so sure." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"What! Oh, you…" The other's could she Kagome's anger rise.

"That was not smart." Ranma said seeing Kagome's reaction.

"SIT!"

**Continued:**

After a while of staring at the lamppost Kouga heard a voice from behind him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kouga broke his gaze away from the light and looked around but couldn't see anything. "GAAAHHH! I'm blind!" He yelled running around frantically until he ran straight into a post a fell over. He shook his head and looked around again.

"Gawd you're not a very smart one are ya?"

He heard the voice again but his time when he looked up he could see clearly. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah. What of it?" Ryouga asked from his position sitting on the wall.

"I thought you ran away." Kouga smirked and put his hand on his hip.

"Uh…I…no." Ryouga stuttered.

"Then where did you go?"

"I had something to do okay!" Ryouga yelled as he jumped off of the wall infront of Kouga.

"So you didn't run away because of that girl? Akane was her name I believe."

Ryouga blushed and backed off. The smirk remained on Kouga's face. "That's what I thought. So, is there a point to your annoying me?"

"Not really. I just thought it was weird you were staring at that light. You know, you looked like you had a mental problem. The skirt adds to that effect as well."

Kouga growled. "If you're here just to criticize my appearance then screw off!" Kouga yelled as he attacked Ryouga, slashing at him with his claws but Ryouga jumped backwards onto the wall he was previously sitting on.

When Kouga attacked him again Ryouga jumped of the wall. Kouga then, with his amazing speed, laid a blow on Ryouga when he landed and sent him flying back against a fence.

"Ow, damn…that really hurt." Ryouga said as he got to his feet and stumbled forward. It wasn't long before Kouga attacked again sending Ryouga slamming against a wall. It crumbled around him and covered him in ruble.

"Humph, weak human." Kouga muttered as he walked over to the pile of ruble. Kneeling down, he moved the pieces of the wall away, uncovering the unconscious Ryouga underneath it.

'_I suppose I shouldn't just leave him here.'_

Kouga dragged Ryouga out of the pile of broken cement all the way to Kagome's house. Then dragged him into the house and set him down in the middle of the living room where everyone was sitting.

"I'm back." He announced as he left Ryouga in the middle of the room.

"Uh…we've noticed." Kagome said never taking her eyes off of the unconscious boy lying in the middle of her living room.

Akane got off the couch where she was sitting and kneeled down beside Ryouga. "What did you do to him? Oh, Ryouga wake up." She shook him and he eventually woke up.

"Huh…where am I?" Ryouga asked after surveying the room. "Oh…A-Akane what…" He blushed when he saw everyone staring at him.

"You're at my house Ryouga." Kagome said as she too knelt beside him.

"Uh…"

"So what ya doin' here

chan?" Ranma piped up from some random place he was sitting.

"I uh…HEY!" He jumped up and growled at Ranma. "Who's

chan!"

Kouga sat down against his chair. "This chair is really uncomfortable Ka-" He yelped as Inuyasha pushed him off of his lap.

"I'm not a chair you stupid wolf."

"Oh, mutt face, I didn't see you there." Kouga said as he sat down on a real chair. "Anyway, I found Ryouga roaming the streets…

"NO, I found you staring at a street light!"

Kouga shook his head as if trying to get rid of the memory. Then he glared at Ryouga. "ANYWAY, he attacked me and I knocked him out."

"You make it sound like you beat me with one hit!" Ryouga stood up and yelled at Kouga before he remembered that he was hurt and fell back over. "Ow."

"I practically did you weak human." Kouga stuck his tongue out at Ryouga and taunted him until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Oh, that's real mature."

"Yeah like you're any better." Kouga glowered at Inuyasha and the glaring contest began

"Guys, guys. Calm down." Sango said as she hit them both over the head.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Maybe we should all just call it a night and everybody'll be calm in the morning." Miroku suggested, standing up.

"Now that sounds like a good plan." Kagome sighed and helped Akane help Ryouga to his feet. "It's getting really late, maybe you guys should stay here for the tonight."

"I guess we should. I'll go phone home and tell dad that we're here." Akane said. Kagome went with her to show her where the phone was and to tell her mom that everybody was staying over.

* * *

Phew, long chapter. But I suppose you guys deserve it since I haven't updated in sooooo long. I didn'treally want Kouga and Ryouga to be so...wierd in this chapter but that's just the way it turned out. Anyway, hope you liked it! 

Cya!


	9. Pancakes

**Re-cap:**

"Now that sounds like a good plan." Kagome sighed and helped Akane help Ryouga to his feet. "It's getting really late, maybe you guys should stay here for the tonight."

"I guess we should. I'll go phone home and tell dad that we're here." Akane said. Kagome went with her to show her where the phone was and to tell her mom that everybody was staying over.

**Chapter 9: Pancakes**

The next day, after everybody got up, Kagome was attempting to teach Akane how to make pancakes from scratch. That however, was not working very well.

"No Akane, that's salt! You need sugar!" Kagome grabbed Akane's wrist before she could dump it in.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Akane put down the salt and sighed, "I'll never get this right."

Kagome thought for a minute and then she got an idea. "Hmm…okay Akane, add 1 tablespoon vinegar."

Akane glanced over at Kagome with a doubtful look on her face. "Uh…vinegar? Are you sure? I mean…"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yep, that's what the recipe calls for."

"Uh…okay then…" She went to the cupboard and pulled out a container. It was only after she measured it out and added it to the mix of previous ingredients that she realized that what she added wasn't vinegar. "Oh shoot. I added vegetable oil instead. Kagome, I'm sorry, I'm ruining everything."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry, it's okay," she turned around, so Akane couldn't see her grin. _'Perfect, if I tell her the wrong ingredients, she'll put the right ones in!' _

Akane sighed, "Alright, what's next then?"

About half an hour later, Kagome and Akane brought out a plate of pancakes and set it out on the table infront of the boys and Sango.

Ranma looked skeptically at the food.

Akane picked up a pancake with a fork and plopped it down on Ranma's plate. "I want you to try the first one," she smiled at him and he stared down at the pancake.

"You made this Akane? Are you sure that it's edible?"

Akane growled at him and shoved the pancake in his mouth. "Why don't you just choke and die!" She yelled and stomped back into the kitchen while the other guys snickered at him. Kagome gave him a scornful look.

"Agh, you know that Akane worked really hard to make a good breakfast for you."

Ranma didn't listen to her, but instead was trying to chew and swallow the pancake that was half shoved down his throat.

"Hey, it's pretty good. Are you sure Akane made this?" he asked, looking up at Kagome. She rolled her eyes.

Akane came back out of the kitchen, obviously hearing Ranma compliment her cooking. "Really? But…" she looked at Kagome, "I screwed up practically all of the ingredients."

Kagome smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you did better than you thought."

"Well, I've had enough of this. I'm eating," Inuyasha said, stabbing a pancake with his fork and biting a piece off of it.

Akane beamed, _'Wow, I actually made something that Ranma likes!'_

"C'mon, let's sit down," Kagome said to Akane and pulled out a chair for herself beside Inuyasha.

* * *

I'm baack (with a few grammar and spelling mistakes)! Yes, I know, it's been…uh…4 months, give or take a few days. I hope some of you reviewers out there are still with me! I promise that I will update again as soon as I can, cross my heart!

Review please!

Cya!


	10. After Breakfast Fun

**Re-cap:**

"Agh, you know that Akane worked really hard to make a good breakfast for you."

Ranma didn't listen to her, but instead was trying to chew and swallow the pancake that was half shoved down his throat.

"Hey, it's pretty good. Are you sure Akane made this?" he asked, looking up at Kagome. She rolled her eyes.

Akane beamed, _'Wow, I actually made something that Ranma likes!'_

"C'mon, let's sit down," Kagome said to Akane and pulled out a chair for herself beside Inuyasha.

**Chapter 10 - After Breakfast Fun**

"Here Kagome, I'll help you wash the dishes," Akane said as Kagome stood up, grabbing some of the other's plates.

"It's okay Akane, you're my guest. What kind of a hostess would I be?"

Akane stood up as well, "I helped make it, and so I should help clean up," she urged.

"I'll come too." Shippou said in his regular cheery, helpful way.

Giving up, Kagome nodded and lead Akane and Shippo into the kitchen. Akane turned the tap on and started to fill the sink.

"That's right, where a girl should be," Ranma muttered. Unfortunately for him, Akane overheard him.

"What was that you sexist jerk!" She yelled at him as she ran out of the kitchen, a hose connected to the sink in her hands. Ranma jumped up out of his chair, but not in time to save him from getting sprayed with a blast of freezing cold water.

"That's cold!" He, or rather she, yelled back at Akane. The others, except from Ryouga, stared at her in awe.

"Come on Ranma, you've got to do dishes in the kitchen where a **girl** should be!" Akane said before marching back into the kitchen.

"You're a girl!" The rest of them all said simultaneously.

Miroku got up and went to stand right infront of Ranma, grasping her hands in his. "So, you've been a girl this entire time, posing as a male. Now that the truth is revealed…will you bear my child?"

"I'M A GUY! I'M A GUY!" Ranma yelled pushing Miroku away from herself and hitting him on the top of the head.

Suddenly, Kuno burst through the top of the roof. "Oh pigtailed girl!" He ran up to Ranma and hugged her.

"What the hell!" Ranma pulled away from Kuno and punched him numerous times before he passed out onto the floor.

Kouga just sat in his chair, snickering at them, Sango was quietly giggling in her seat with Kirara on her lap, Inuyasha and Ryouga were outright laughing hysterically at the scene, Miroku was sitting back in his chair not amused by Ranma being a girl, anymore, and Ranma was standing beside Kuno stomping on his head.

Ranma glared at Inuyasha and Ryouga (who happened to be sitting near each other) and snorted. "You shouldn't be laughing, **P-Chan**."

Ryouga immediately stopped laughing and glared at Ranma. "Shut up!"

"Awwwwwwwww, I think Ryouga needs a hug to calm him down," Ranma said teasingly and walked over to him in her dripping wet clothes.

"No! Ranma, don't you dare!" He got up quite suddenly and tripped backwards on his chair. Ranma jumped on him and poof. The others didn't quite understand what was going on. All they heard was the sound of a squealing piglet coming from where Ryouga should have been.

"Pig boy!" Inuyasha yelled and laughed even harder. Ryouga…P-Chan squealed at him, Inuyasha laughed harder. P-Chan ran over and bit Inuyasha on the hand. "Ow!"

Just then, Akane raced into the room. "Did I just hear P-Chan?" She asked no one in particular as she surveyed the room. P-Chan squealed again and Akane ran over to him and picked him up. "Hey, where'd Ryouga go?"

* * *

Another chapter closer to completion, woo hoo! So, I decided that it was about time that I make Ranma, and Ryouga, change. Hope you got a laugh out of this chapter, 'cause I had fun writing it. 

Review please!

Cya!


	11. Interesting Conversations

**Re-cap:**

"Awwwwwwwww, I think Ryouga needs a hug to calm him down," Ranma said teasingly and walked over to him in her dripping wet clothes.

"No! Ranma, don't you dare!" He got up quite suddenly and tripped backwards on his chair. Ranma jumped on him and poof. The others didn't quite understand what was going on. All they heard was the sound of a squealing piglet coming from where Ryouga should have been.

"Pig boy!" Inuyasha yelled and laughed even harder. Ryouga…P-Chan squealed at him, Inuyasha laughed harder. P-Chan ran over and bit Inuyasha on the hand. "Ow!"

Just then, Akane raced into the room. "Did I just hear P-Chan?" She asked no one in particular as she surveyed the room. P-Chan squealed again and Akane ran over to him and picked him up. "Hey, where'd Ryouga go?"

**Chapter Eleven – Interesting Conversations **

After the…interesting events of the morning, things settled down a bit. Kagome got Ranma some hit water so he could change back. Ryouga, of course, didn't want to change back infront of Akane, so he stayed a pig.

"Agh, P-chan, quit squirming," Akane said to the piglet writhing under her grip. P-chan squealed and hung his head (well, the best that a pig can I s'ppose), realizing that he couldn't get away.

Akane sighed. "Well, maybe it's time for us to go home. I wouldn't want to wear out our welcome."

"Ah, no. It's okay, really." Kagome said, waving off Akane's suggestion.

"Uh, okay then. What are we going to do?"

"Let's go somewhere, I'm bored." Inuyasha yawned, further illustrating his state of boredness.

Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, and where are we supposed to go? You guys don't exactly look normal. I mean, Kouga has a tail and he's wearing a skirt for cryin' out loud!"

"Hey, it's not a skirt!"

Inuyasha glanced over at Kouga. "Then what is it?"

"Uh…it's…a…"

"Ha, it's a skirt!"

"Shut up Mutt! It's not a--"

"ANYWAY," Kagome said suddenly and very loudly, halting Inuyasha and Kouga's argument. "Unless we find a solution to your clothing issues and…Kouga's skirt and tail issue…we can't really go anywhere."

"It's not a skirt," Kouga huffed. "It's a…pelt."

"Sure, call it what you want, just keep your legs closed," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome sighed and smacked Inuyasha upside the head.

"Interesting conversations these people have," Ranma commented quietly to Akane, who was sitting beside him.

"No kidding," Akane said nodding in agreement. Meanwhile, Kouga and Inuyasha had gotten into another argument.

"Hah! At least I have something to show!"

"What did you say! Mine's probably way bigger than yours!"

Kagome sank back into the background. "Eewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!" she yelled, her face bright red. "Although Inuyasha's is pretty big…"

"HA!" Inuyasha yelled pointing a finger in Kouga's face. Akane, Ranma, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and P-chan all went silent. And stared at Kagome.

She looked around and saw everybody looking at her. "Uh…" Her face turned about 10 more shades red.

"I guess we know what you do in your spare time now, huh?" Miroku commented. Sango covered Shippou's ears.

Inuyasha decided to tune in at that moment. "WHAT! NO! THAT'S NOT--!" He turned at same shade red in embarrassment as Kagome was and couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

"MIROKU! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! IT WAS INUYASHA'S FAULT!"

"What was Inuyasha's fault exactly?" Sango inquired, still holding her hands against the young fox demon's ears.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE NOT MAKING THINGS ANY BETTER!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"WELL YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO MY ROOM! AND THE OTHER TIME--"

"The "other time"?" Akane asked.

"You know what? I…I'm thirsty, going to go get some water. Bye!" Kagome rushed out of the room away from her prying friends.

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha said, and dashed off after Kagome.

Miroku watched on as Kagome, then Inuyasha ran out of the room. "I wonder what they're really doing."

* * *

Hi! Okay, this (and the last chapter) was my attempt to make this story slightly funnier than it was (which was, not at all). So, I hope you liked it. I laughed at it myself, but maybe that's just because my friend has corrupted me.

Anyways, reviews would be greatly appreciated (I love my reviewers, they make me feel special! Wow that sounded retarded…) and flames are always welcome in my insane little world.

Cya!


	12. Makeover

**Re-cap:**

Kagome sank back into the background. "Eewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!" she yelled, her face bright red. "Although Inuyasha's is pretty big…"

She looked around and saw everybody looking at her. "Uh…" Her face turned about 10 more shades red.

"I guess we know what you do in your spare time now, huh?" Miroku commented. Sango covered Shippou's ears.

Inuyasha decided to tune in at that moment. "WHAT! NO! THAT'S NOT--!" He turned at same shade red in embarrassment as Kagome was and couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

"MIROKU! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! IT WAS INUYASHA'S FAULT!"

"What was Inuyasha's fault exactly?" Sango inquired, still holding her hands against the young fox demon's ears.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE NOT MAKING THINGS ANY BETTER!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"WELL YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO MY ROOM! AND THE OTHER TIME--"

"The "other time"?" Akane asked.

"You know what? I…I'm thirsty, going to go get some water. Bye!" Kagome rushed out of the room away from her prying friends.

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha said, and dashed off after Kagome.

Miroku watched on as Kagome, then Inuyasha ran out of the room. "I wonder what they're really doing."

**Chapter Twelve**

Akane, Ranma, and P-Chan had already been gone for hours and as expected, Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting again. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara just sat in the living room, trying to ignore the whole thing and Kagome in the meantime was trying to stop the guys from fighting.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

WHAM

"Kouga relax okay, you guys can't fight here! You'll destroy the place!" she said, trying to rationalize with the enraged wolf.

"No way, he insulted me, so he's going to pay!" Kouga yelled as he lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha by this time was standing up and had drawn Tetsusaiga.

"WIND S—"

"SIT!"

WHAM

Kouga went down also after tripping over Inuyasha's arm.

"ARE YOU INSANE INUYASHA! YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED MY ENTIRE HOUSE!" Kagome yelled, sitting on his back and prying the Tetsusaiga out of his hand.

Inuyasha sat up, making Kagome fall off of his back and was about to yell at Kagome but pushed down to the ground again. This time, Kouga was kneeling on his back infront of Kagome. "Ha, she's just worried about me. After all, she is my woman."

"AS FOR YOU…" Kagome shouted, suddenly turning on Kouga.

"Huh?" Kouga gulped.

"YOU--"

"Supper is ready!" Kagome's mom called from the kitchen. Kagome looked up where her mom was standing in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen. She smiled sweetly and walked to wards her mom. "Thank you mom."

"Geez, she sure changed her tune quickly." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome threw an angry glance back at the hanyou. "Sit."

"WAGH!"

WHAM

A while later, after everyone had finished supper, Inuyasha and Kouga were upstairs in Souta's room playing video games with him (Shippou was watching. Beware the insane demons when they are competing against each other). Kagome and Sango (and Kirara) were in Kagome's room with Miroku.

Shippou walked down the hallway to Kagome's room. Inuyasha and Kouga were getting a little violent, losing makes demons angry. Souta of course didn't mind because he was winning.

He came to Kagome's door and was about to knock when heard Kagome and Sango talking and giggling inside.

"Oh, this one, it would look so cute!" he heard Kagome say.

"I think I'll use the pink lipstick, it matches the dress." This was Sango's voice.

Then, he heard a muffled screaming. _'What are they doing in there? Wait a sec…isn't Miroku in there too?'_ he thought before slowly inching the door open a couple of centimeters.

Before him was the most hilarious/horrible thing he had ever seen. Miroku was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, wearing a pink flowery dress with lace trim. He was also wearing pantyhose and really heavy makeup. Kagome and Sango were standing nearby, Kagome was looking through a bunch of hats on the floor while Sango was hovering near his face about to pull away the gag on his face so she could put some hot pick lipstick on him.

"Oh. My. God." Shippou gasped as he entered the room. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he burst out laughing. The girls saw him.

"Hi Shippou. You like Miroku's new look?" Kagome asked, smirking evilly.

"Yeah. We figured since he likes women so much, he wouldn't mind becoming one." Sango added as she pulled down the bandana they had tied around his mouth.

"HELP ME SHIPPOU!"Miroku squealed as soon as Sango removed the gag. Shippou closed the door behind him and walked into the room. He took the lipstick from Sango and jumped up onto Miroku.

"Let's see…there," he said as he traced the lipstick onto Miroku's lips.

Sango and Kagome clapped and cheered. Miroku glared at Shippou, "Traitor."

"Well maybe if you call Inuyasha or Kouga they'd come to help you. Or maybe they'd just laugh their butts off." Shippou shrugged and jumped down to sit on Kagome's bed.

"You know what…I've got an idea," Kagome said, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Sango asked.

"You know, Inuyasha and Kouga already have long hair, they look kind of girly already, so it wouldn't really be much work…"

"I think I know where you're going with this." Sango grinned evilly.

* * *

Well, this chapter is basically all Inuyasha. And the next one is probably going to be mostly Inuyasha too. But I think it's funny, so whatever.

Review please! Question, comments, FLAMES even!

Cya!


	13. Torture

**Re-cap:**

"HELP ME SHIPPOU!" He squealed as soon as Sango removed the gag. Shippou closed the door behind him and walked into the room. He took the lipstick from Sango and jumped up onto Miroku.

"Let's see…there," he said as he traced the lipstick onto Miroku's lips.

Sango and Kagome clapped and cheered. Miroku glared at Shippou, "Traitor."

"Well maybe if you call Inuyasha or Kouga they'd come to help you. Or maybe they'd just laugh their butts off." Shippou shrugged and jumped down to sit on Kagome's bed.

"You know what…I've got an idea," Kagome said, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Sango asked.

"You know, Inuyasha and Kouga already have long hair, they look kind of girly already, so it wouldn't really be much work…"

"I think I know where you're going with this." Sango grinned evilly.

**Chapter Thirteen - Torture**

"Inuyasha!" Shippou said as he bounded into Souta's room where Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippou were playing video games.

"I'll get you this time mutt!" Kouga growled and slammed on the controller.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Ha, I win again." Souta said triumphantly as both Inuyasha and Kouga's characters were shot down.

"INUYASHA!" Shippou yelled right into Inuyasha's ear.

"What!" he said, hitting Shippou on the head.

"Owie…Kagome wants you," Shippou told him on the verge of crying. Inuyasha twitched.

"Tell her I'm busy," he growled and turned back around to face the TV.

As soon as Inuyasha's back was to him, Shippou stuck out his tongue at him. "Fine. Kouga! Kagome wants you…in her room…right now."

"Oh really?" Kouga asked, his curiosity peeked. "Well, gotta go mutt face. My woman wants me." He smirked.

"What! No way, I'm coming too."

They both sprinted out the door of Souta's room, racing to get to Kagome's room first. They both arrived infront of her door and were pushing and shoving each other to go first. Shippou strolled by underneath their legs and slowly pushed the door open a crack.

Inuyasha and Kouga eventually fell over, knocking the door open and falling face first onto the floor of Kagome's room.

"NOW!" They heard Kagome yell (followed by muffled warnings from Miroku who was still gagged and tied to the chair) and were suddenly tackled from behind.

Soon Kouga and Inuyasha were also tied to chairs beside Miroku and the girls were cackling maniacally. Inuyasha and Kouga were staring at Miroku, half laughing (best as they could with bandanas tied around their mouths), half fearing for their manhood. Miroku just glared at them both.

"Now let's see…" Kagome started thoughtfully, "What do you think Sango?"

"Oh I have the perfect outfits for them," Sango said, grinning evilly.

Half and hour later…

"Shippou, would you do the honors?" Sango asked, handing Shippou a tube of cherry red lipstick.

"Gladly," Shippou agreed, taking the lipstick and jumping up on Inuyasha's shoulder. He carefully put it on the hanyou and smirked. "I'm getting really good at this."

"Shippou! You little brat if I could move—mmmhmm!"

"Yeah, I've heard enough from you." Kagome said tying the bandana back around his mouth.

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Don't twitch Inuyasha darling, you'll ruin your makeup," Sango giggled.

Sango and Kagome stood infront of Inuyasha and Kouga and examined them. Inuyasha was now wearing a short red skirt and a white halter-top. The makeup he was wearing made him look like he was a clown that had escaped from the circus. Shippou had insisted on doing Inuyasha's makeup by himself.

Kouga was wearing a long green dress with a gaudy floral pattern, accompanied by heavy black eye make up, bright pink blush and purple lipstick.

"Oh they look so…" Kagome said but her sentence was interrupted by a fit of giggles.

"Stupid?" Sango guessed.

"Yeah, definatly."

* * *

Well now, I'm dragging this out aren't I (No, of course I'm not stalling…hehehe…)? 

Cya!


	14. Kouga's Problem

**Re-cap:**

Sango and Kagome stood infront of Inuyasha and Kouga and examined them. Inuyasha was now wearing a short red skirt and a white halter-top. The makeup he was wearing made him look like he was a clown that had escaped from the circus. Shippou had insisted on doing Inuyasha's makeup by himself.

Kouga was wearing a long green dress with a gaudy floral pattern, accompanied by heavy black eye make up, bright pink blush and purple lipstick.

"Oh they look so…" Kagome said but her sentence was interrupted by a fit of giggles.

"Stupid?" Sango guessed.

"Yeah, definatly."

**Chapter Fourteen**

Eventually, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou decided to let the guys go. Well, it was more like Kagome's mom told them to let the guys go, and they reluctantly agreed.

"How come this damn stuff won't come off!" Inuyasha growled as he washed his face over and over and over again. Miroku was having the same problem. Kouga however…

"Couldn't you have put me in something better? I mean, this dress makes me look fat!" Kouga said to Sango and Kagome as he studied himself in Kagome's full-length mirror. The girls giggled. "Although, the colour does match well with my eyes. And this lipstick stuff…"

"My god Kouga, you're such a pansie," Inuyasha said, glaring at him.

"You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you," Kouga huffed and continued admiring himself in the mirror.

"Yeah right, not with hair like that."

Kouga turned and glowered at Inuyasha. "Oh, my hair is way nicer than yours."

"Pssh-aw, yours is all tangled. And look at those split ends!"

"Oh my gawd…you're right…" Kouga gaped at his reflection. He leaned forward and began fiddling with his hair.

"Geez, let me help you," Inuyasha said and walked over to him, taking a brush off of Kagome's dresser. He then began brushing it gently through Kouga's hair.

"Uh…Inuyasha…" Kagome said from where she was sitting on her bed beside Sango. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were all giving the pair weird looks. "Who knew? Kouga and Inuyasha…getting along well…too well in fact." Inuyasha looked over at her, confused.

"Huh?"

"So all this time, it was Kouga that he really loved." Sango said in a sappy tone, then wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha looked down at Kouga, then threw the brush to the ground and stomped up to Kagome and Sango. "You. Are. INSANE!"

Kagome stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Inuyasha. I understand. If Kouga's the one you really love…" Kagome said dramatically.

"NOOOO! I HATE THE STUPID WOLF!"

"I'm sorry too Mutt-face. I'm already in love with Kagome. Besides, I don't swing that way." Kouga said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled throwing a punch at Kouga, who dodged with ease. He then stomped out of the room, blushing, and muttering incoherently. They all laughed when he was gone and continued whatever they were doing before.

* * *

Inuyasha stomped down the stairs away from Kagome's room. He heard them laughing, and figured it was at him. He walked around the house, looking for something to do. Soon he found it in the form of a cat. 

"Buuuuuyoooo…" Inuyasha called to the cat, which was eyeing him suspiciously. Inuyasha lunged and grabbed Buyo by the back legs. "Haha! Got you."

Buyo hissed in protest but Inuyasha ignored that and made Buyo dance on his front paws. Buyo flipped over, landing on his back, and scratched Inuyasha across the hand. Inuyasha winced and glared at the cat.

"Hey, that hurt…" he said as Buyo ran away. "Awwww…" Inuyasha whined, "Come back! Hmph, now what do I do?" He wondered, looking around. It was 10:00 pm, so Souta was asleep, that meant he couldn't play video games. He didn't want to go back upstairs to Kagome's room after the horrifying torture of getting a makeover then being accused of being gay with Kouga. He shuddered at the thought.

"Heeeeey…I know what to do!"

* * *

"There, all done," Kagome said, turning off the blow dryer. Kouga had actually insisted that Kagome help him with his hair (and getting the makeup off). 

So began Kouga's adventure with the shower.

_Flashback_

_Sango and Shippou were putting away the clothes and makeup they were using to makeover the guys, and Miroku was in the bathroom that was linked to Kagome's room, still trying to clean off his makeup. Kagome was sitting on her bed, Kouga was standing infront her, begging for her help. _

"_Why don't you just go take a shower and get cleaned up, okay," Kagome suggested. Kouga cocked his head to the side and blinked._

"_Huh?"_

_Kagome sighed. "Here, let me show you," she said and led him to the bathroom. She showed him how the shower worked, and gave him some shampoo. Then, she gave him a towel and left._

"_Come back to my room when you're done, kay?"_

"_Got it."_

_Kagome went back to her room and started to help clean up all of the stuff they had used to make over the guys._

"_Hey, can you guys take this back to my mom's room?" Kagome asked Sango and Shippou. She was holding Miroku's pink lacey dress in her hands. Sango and Shippou nodded and, taking the garment, left. _

_A minute later, she heard Kouga yelp and he rushed into her room, soaking wet, and only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist (Authoress starts drooling)._

"_Kagome! Help!" Kouga said._

_Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She blushed and quickly turned around. _'Geez this situation seems familiar.' _She thought. "Uh, what's wrong?" _

"_Uh…well…the shower...I think I broke it," Kouga said nervously._

"_What! How did you break it!"_

"_Well, I turned the knob thingy…and it broke off."_

"_Oh man…" Kagome whined._

_End Flashback_

"It's a good thing mom knew how to fix the shower," Kagome said. Kouga looked down at the floor shamefully.

* * *

Hmmm, I wonder what Inuyasha's planning to do. Sorry that this has been all about Inuyasha for the last few chapters, I'll make up for it later. 

If you were wondering what Kagome meant by 'Geez this situation seems familiar' when Kouga ran into her room, watch episode 82 and you'll understand.

Review please!

Cya!


	15. Back to School

**Re-cap:**

"Hey, that hurt…" he said as Buyo ran away. "Awwww…" Inuyasha whined, "Come back! Hmph, now what do I do?" He wondered, looking around. It was 10:00 pm, so Souta was asleep, that meant he couldn't play video games. He didn't want to go back upstairs to Kagome's room after the horrifying torture of getting a makeover then being accused of being gay with Kouga. He shuddered at the thought.

"Heeeeey…I know what to do!"

**Chapter Fifteen - Back to School**

Inuyasha snuck into the kitchen quietly and started rummaging through the cupboards. Finally he found what he was looking for, and pulled out…

…a cup of instant ramen!

"Yes! I found it!" he cheered hopping up and down cheerfully. "Now, how to make it?" He looked it over thoughtfully and eventually found instructions. He did as the cup said, and after a grueling ten minutes (yes, ten minutes) he sat down at the kitchen table and gobbled up his well-earned ramen.

* * *

Soon it was really late, and everyone went to bed. Inuyasha even decided to go back up to Kagome's room so he could sleep beside her bed. Kouga stayed there as well so he could make sure Inuyasha didn't pull anything on "his woman." 

Kagome woke up before everyone else the next morning so she could get ready for school. Turning off the little alarm on her watch, Kagome sat up and swung her legs over the bed. Looking down, she saw Kouga curled up on the floor, and Inuyasha was lying behind him with one arm draped over Kouga's waist, and his face nuzzled into the back of Kouga's neck. Kagome had to cover her mouth to stop herself from full out laughing at the cuddly position the two were in.

After grabbing her camera off her desk and taking a few dozen pictures she'd use later for blackmail, Kagome grabbed her uniform for school and went to get ready in the bathroom.

A while later, she grabbed her backpack and an apple (that was, strangely enough, beside an empty cup of instant ramen on the kitchen table) for breakfast.

She arrived at school, in her classroom, at the exact time the bell rang. "I'm here!" she yelled, scaring the crap out of her teacher, and sat down at her desk beside Akane.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Akane said as Kagome took her books out of her backpack. "What took you?"

"Oh…I just had to take some pictures is all," she replied, holding back a fit of giggles. Akane gave her a confused look.

* * *

Kouga drowsily opened his eyes and was surprised to find someone lying behind him. He blinked, _'Is that…Kagome?'_ He looked down at the hand that was lying across his stomach. _'Claws? That's…not right…'_

He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he found Inuyasha. "GET OFFA ME!" he yelled and jumped away.

Inuyasha woke up and looked up at the disgusted wolf. "What the hell? Why'd you wake me up, stupid?"

"Wh-why…? You…agh!" Kouga shuddered and ran out of the room, leaving the completely oblivious Inuyasha to fall back asleep.

* * *

At lunchtime, Kagome, Akane, Ranma, and Kagome's other friends went to the lunchroom and sat down at a table near the back. 

"Ranma-honey!" They heard someone call. Kagome cocked her head to the side and looked at Ranma.

"I think someone's calling you," she said.

Just then, a dark brown-haired girl burst through the wall with an okonomiyaki cart in tow, and stopped infront of Ranma.

"U-Ukyou? What are you doing here?"

She gave him a half-glare. "You changed schools without even telling me!" Ranma gulped. "Well, that doesn't matter. I changed schools so I could be with you!" Ranma blinked.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked Akane, who was sitting beside her.

Akane twitched. "Another one of Ranma's fiancée's."

"Another one! How many does he have?"

"I don't know, he's probably got another twenty of them hidden somewhere," Akane sighed.

* * *

Well, shorter than usual, I know. If you couldn't tell, I love slash, yaoi, shonen-ai (of course, how could you not tell after all of the oh-so-strange Inu/Kouga incidents?). Anyhow, that's not really important, but reviewing is! 

PS: If you have any ideas of what could happen,tell me! I'm running out of my own...

Cya!


	16. Storm

**Chapter Sixteen - Storm**

The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Akane groaned, almost falling backwards with the weight of her backpack, as she walked to the gates of the school where she was going to meet Ranma. He was already there when she arrived, Ukyou with him, chatting in a friendly manner.

'_Probably trying to sabotage our engagement…again,' _Akane thought as she trudged up behind the two of them. _'Not like I care, I've got too much homework to worry about Ranma.'_

"Hey Akane, got a lot of homework?" Ukyou asked rather sarcastically.

"Well obviously."

Suddenly, Kagome came bounding up beside her. "Hey guys! Guess what! I've got no homework tonight!"

Akane groaned. "Way to rub it in, Kagome."

* * *

Sango sat at the kitchen table staring across to Miroku. Shippou was beside her, looking over her shoulder at Miroku, who was staring back at Sango. Miroku blinked.

"I win again!" Sango announced proudly. "Geez, Miroku, you suck at these staring contests."

Miroku hung his head and sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, a ringing sound filled the house, making Miroku, Sango, and Shippou jump. Sango got up and followed the sound.

"It's coming from this thing here," she said, standing beside the kitchen counter where a telephone was stationed on the wall. She picked up phone and looked it over. "The ringing stopped."

"_Hello?" _She heard a voice coming from the phone. Miroku and Shippou had gone over and where looking at the phone with shock.

Sango put the phone up to her ear, "Uh…hello?"

"_Sango! It's Kagome."_

Shippou hopped up onto Sango's shoulder, "Oh my god! Kagome's trapped in that thing!" Sango and Miroku gasped.

"Kagome, are you okay? Don't worry, we'll get you out of there as soon as we can, I promise!" Miroku said over Sango's shoulder.

Kagome laughed, "_No guys, it's okay. Really, I'm at Akane's place."_

"Then…how…?" Sango stuttered.

"_Nevermind that for now. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over here? My mom could probably drive you if you asked nicely." _

"I guess," Sango replied, looking from Miroku and Shippou who nodded in silent agreement. "But, I dunno about Inuyasha and Kouga. They've been fighting for a while. We even had to make them go outside. I think your little brother is out there watching too."

Kagome laughed again. _"Well, I'm sure you guys can manage to drag them over her somehow. Just threaten them with a mini skirt and they'll probably stop fighting and go along with anything you say."_

This time it was Sango's turn to laugh.

* * *

After much threatening and a little bit of bribery (ten cups of instant ramen), Sango managed to drag Inuyasha and Kouga away from bickering with each other and over to Akane's house. The ride over seemed like it was the most fascinating thing for Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, while Inuyasha and Kouga were convinced that Kagome's mom's minivan was evil. Eventually, Kagome's mom convinced them that it wasn't going to try and eat them, and even managed to persuade them to get in.

After that, unfortunately, the seat belt made Kouga turn back to his original idea that the car was evil when it pinched his tail.

They got to Akane's house a while later (Kouga ripped out the seatbelt, thereby solving his problem) and filed out of the crowded van and in to Akane's house where Kagome, Akane, Ranma, and Ukyou were waiting for them.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Kagome asked when the group arrived at the door.

"Inuyasha and Kouga thought that the vehicle was going to eat them," Sango replied, stepping into the front door and sliding her shoes off. Miroku followed, doing the same thing.

"I never thought that it was going to eat me," Inuyasha protested, "I would've killed it before it got the chance."

"Yeah, right," Kouga snorted.

Kagome sighed. "C'mon guys, don't start an argument now," she said, taking on the role as peacemaker of the group.

They all went in and Kagome introduced them to Ukyou. Shortly after, while the rest of them were playing with Ranma's new Game Cube game, Happosai snuck in and stole Miroku away to show him the new additions to his 'collection.'

After a while, they decided to turn off the game system and watch TV. Ranma flipped through the channels with the remote and stopped on the weather channel after seeing a bright red bar on the bottom of the screen.

"Tornado warning? But, it was so nice out just a few hours ago," Akane said upon reading the warning on the screen. She got up and walked over to a window, and pulled back the drapes, revealing a raging storm out side. The clouds were black and dangerously close to the ground and rain was falling in torrents, flooding the streets.

* * *

I finally updated! I'm so proud of myself. I left a little bit of a cliffie for you.

Cya!


	17. The End

I'm sad to say that this chapter is the pathetic end to this story.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – The End **

"Tornado warning? But, it was so nice out just a few hours ago," Akane said upon reading the warning on the screen. She got up and walked over to a window, and pulled back the drapes, revealing a raging storm out side. The clouds were black and dangerously close to the ground and rain was falling in torrents, flooding the streets.

"Oh my god! When did that happen?" Kagome yelled disbelievingly. "How did we not hear that?"

"Maybe it was because the volume on the TV was cranked way up," Ranma said turning down the dial that controlled the volume of the TV.

"So, what do we do now?" Sango asked, "I've never really had experience with tornadoes before."

"No kidding. Demons are probably simple compared to something like that," Kagome commented. Sango shrugged; it was probably true.

The next few minutes were just a blur. Akane hurried them around trying to get them all downstairs to a room under the stairs. This, of course, did not include Happosai and Miroku who were still happily exploring Happosai's collection on the main floor.

Apparently nobody remembered…

"This sucks…" Inuyasha muttered from a cramped corner. They were all sitting around in a circle. The room wasn't actually all that small, and it fit most of them comfortably, but it appeared that they were one person over limit. Lucky Inuyasha was voted to sit in the tiny, damp corner (not without much arguing, but in the end, with the aid of a few "sits" from Kagome, he ended up the loser).

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Will you stop complaining if I give you some food?" Akane offered, holding up a bag of chips as a bribe. It seemed to work well enough, because Inuyasha snatched the bag away from her and started eating.

The group sat and listened to the storm outside, waiting for it to end. It took hours and hours for it to calm down, but even when it did, it was already midnight. In fact, Kagome was already sound asleep by that time; most of the others were just about to doze off.

It didn't seem like there was much of a point in going upstairs now. They didn't know if the tornado warning had been withdrawn yet, but they stayed downstairs, just in case.

The storm lasted long into the night, and by three o'clock in the morning they were all asleep (even Inuyasha, huddled in his corner, cuddling with his bag of potato chips).

When they woke up that morning and went up stairs, it appeared that the storm had cleared up and the sun was shining brightly. The streets were covered in a thick layer of water.

"Well, I guess we lived through that," Kagome said, yawning.

"At least you didn't have to sleep in the cramped corner!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Oh shush up."

"Hey, does anybody know where Miroku is?" Sango asked out of the blue. The group exchanged confused looks and, realizing that Happosai was missing as well, went to track the two down.

They were found sound asleep on a giant pile of women's underwear. Sango grabbed Miroku by the foot and dragged him out of the room.

(Insert sounds of Miroku being beaten here.)

"HEY! This is mine!" Akane shouted, taking a garment from the pile. She stomped over to Happosai, who was still asleep.

(Insert sounds of Happosai being hit, then cuddling Akane's chest and being hit again.)

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon!" Inuyasha hurried Kagome as he sat on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. After the whole tornado fiasco, the feudal group decided to go back to their own time. Inuyasha was especially happy about this, because then he could get back to hunting for jewel shards. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga had already left through the well, and Kagome was just finishing saying goodbye to her family.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said. "I'm coming."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped down the well.

Kagome took one last look at her house. "Well, it was good while it lasted," she said before following Inuyasha.

* * *

**Yes, I know that there was so much more that could have been done. So much more that was probably expected.**

**Although, I expect that most of my long-time readers have already long given up on this story, as has the author. **

**So, I extend my thanks to all those who reviewed (I love all my reviewers! Hugs for all!), all those who stayed with me through this story and my friends who inspired me when I was uninspired. **

**And finally, just one big…**

**THANK YOU! **


End file.
